


Common Ground

by magentastorm



Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magentastorm/pseuds/magentastorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  "It almost reminds him of the first time he met Drake."<br/>Kink: Sex in public; sex against a wall.</p>
<p>Dave turns to Drake to take his mind off of Becky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Ground

The primary thought running through Dave's mind was "how the fuck did I end up here?”

He'd never done anything like this before. Nor had he ever expected to do anything like this. Which was being pinned against a wall in a public bathroom being kissed senseless by a man he barely knew. Or liked.

It had been a week since Becky dumped him. He supposed he ought to have seen it coming. Things had been great for a while, but ultimately she wanted a normal life, and she couldn’t have that when her boyfriend was a damned sorcerer.

So that kind of explained his current position. Drake Stone - arrogant, sparkly jackass though he may be - was the only sorcerer he knew of (well, that wasn’t old and basically a second dad.) So when he happened to spot him in a bar, it seemed like a reasonable idea to strike up a conversation.

He hadn’t exactly intended for _this_  outcome, but he wasn't complaining about it either.

He'd been barely even halfway through pouring out his sob story about Becky, when Drake had just given him a long, assessing look, then dragged him into the bathroom, locked the door with a spell and drawled “don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll make you forget all about her.”

That had sounded like a very good idea, so now Dave was backed up against a wall with Drake sucking a mark on his neck and grinding his erection against Dave’s equally hard cock. It occurred to that it almost reminded him of the first time they met, and then he decided that it was best to simply switch his brain off and just feel.

Drake unbuttoned his shirt and began licking a path down his chest. He whimpered softly when Drake’s hot, wet mouth descended on a nipple. They were wonderfully sensitive and he loved having them played with. Becky had never paid them enough attention and _no._  NO. He was supposed to be shutting his brain down. Drake sucked and nibbled, quickly drawing them to hard peaks. The sensation went directly to his cock, straining uncomfortably in his jeans.

After a minute Drake sank gracefully to his knees and tugged Dave’s pants down. He teasingly ran his tongue up and down the length of Dave’s aching cock a few times before taking him into his mouth and sucking hard. Dave moaned and twined his fingers through the overly-gelled blond hair, pressing his cock deeper into the wet heat.

Drake groaned softly, the vibrations doing amazing things to Dave’s dick. He sucked and licked expertly until Dave was on the brink, and the pulled back. Dave whined in protest when Drake got to his feet but Drake just shushed him and pulled a small bottle of lube from his pocket.

Drake kicked his legs apart and whispered “gonna make you scream, baby,” in his ear. Dave would have responded to that except that a slick finger was sliding into him without warning and curling against a spot that made him see stars.

Instead all that came out was something resembling “nghpleasegodmorepleasefuck.” Not exactly dignified, but at least it was to the point.

“Mmm, God, you love that don’t you?” Drake was murmuring in his ear. He didn’t respond except to buck his hips down onto Drake’s finger and gasp out “more!”

Drake obliged, sinking in a second finger and twisting and scissoring them. It twinged a little, but the pain was nothing compared to the mind-numbing pleasure that sparked up his spine every time Drake brushed against his prostate. He was faintly aware that he was moaning rather loudly, but he couldn’t bring himself to give a damn if anyone heard. After Drake had finished stretching him with three fingers he withdrew them and Dave heard him unzip those ridiculous leather pants. He started to turn around, but Drake grabbed his arm.

"Uh uh. Want you like this."

Dave was confused for a moment.

"Against the wall."

"Well, that's just impractical." Dave remarked as he clumsily stepped out of his jeans and kicked them away. "You'd better not drop me- _ahh"_

The next thing he knew he was being lifted with surprising strength and sinking down onto Drake’s cock. He bit his lip at the flash of burning pain and concentrated on relaxing. Drake rocked his hips forward slowly at first. Soon Dave was wrapping his legs tighter around Drake’s waist and rocking back against him as the pain faded and turned into pleasure.

“So good... so tight.” Drake murmured against his neck.

Dave let his head fall back against the wall, squeezed his eyes shut and just let the sensations wash over him. The feeling of being stretched and filled like this, the spine-melting pleasure that cascaded along his nerves whenever Drake’s cock rubbed his sweet spot and the way it felt to be pinned, held down and used by someone stronger than himself - in a public place no less - was intoxicating on a level he’d never imagined before and he thought he could very easily get addicted to it.

“Harder, please, harder,” he groaned.

"Mmm, you're such a filthy little cockslut, aren't you? Drake hissed in his ear as he tightened his grip on Dave's hips and sped up his thrusts.

Dave probably would have found that hilarious under other circumstances, but as it was it sent a shiver of arousal through him. Drake was slamming into him, deep and hard, hitting his prostate every time and it was so fucking good Dave could hardly breathe. Drake reached between them and began stroking Dave’s cock at a counterpoint to the movement of their hips. Dave bit his lip and whined in the back of his throat as felt his orgasm approaching.

Drake’s thrusts grew shorter and sharper and his hand moved faster on Dave’s dick. They were both panting heavily, sweat sliding down their bodies, muscles straining as they sought release. Drake came first, biting down on Dave’s shoulder to muffle a shout as he spilt into the younger man’s tight ass. Dave squirmed and whimpered plaintively, right on the brink of climax. Drake suddenly leaned down and sucked Dave’s nipple into his mouth, hot tongue laving over it, teeth grazing slightly. Dave threw his head back and cried out, vision whiting out and mind going blissfully blank as he came hard.

Drake pulled out and set him down on trembling legs. By the time Dave had recovered enough to start redressing, Drake was fully clothed and on his way out the door.

"See you around sometime, kid," he said, and left without waiting for a reply.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on LJ in 2011, edited a bit on account of it being a bit crap because I was 17.


End file.
